Pokemon - Burned Dreams
by CruelShadowOwl
Summary: After a accident when he was a child, a young man turns to Pokemon to help sooth his pain. Can he get over his past or be consumed by it? Future lemons, M for language and sexual situations.
1. Prologue 1

**_Welcome to the prologue of my story. The prologue will last at least another chapter so stay with me until we get to the fun part. I will take any constructive criticism that you want to share with me. Don't ask for an OC as I will not imput them. Hope you enjoy part one of the prologue! _**

_Screaming. All I can hear are the screams of those I love. Blood-curdling, horrific screams as they were burnt alive filled my ears. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes, but I could still smell their flesh as it was burnt to a crisp. The heat from the flames reached me and I screamed._

*SLAM*

I woke with a start as my teacher slammed the book that he was reading on my desk, almost falling out of my chair onto the cold tile floor. I looked up at his scowling face, his bushy eyebrows pointed in a way that made his face intimidating. His dark brown eyes glared at me as he spoke.

"I don't suppose you could tell me the exact way a Pokeball captures a Pokemon could you, Nathan? What am I saying, of course you can if you feel the need to sleep during my class, eh?" He spoke, annoyed.

"Only the parts I need to know, sir. I throw the ball, it envelops a Pokemon, and it either works or it doesn't." I retorted as I stretched out my back, earning a few laughs from my classmates. He didn't approve of my answer as he put both hands on his hips and told me to stay after class and clean up.

I sighed and at least tried to pay attention to him, it was just so boring and pointless. When am I ever going to need to know the science behind this? It wasn't that he just couldn't teach it, on the contrary he at least tried to make it interesting but I just couldn't get into it. I rubbed my eyes as he droned on and on about why the little laser that comes out of the red and white ball is red in colouration.

I felt somebodies eyes on me so I turned to scan the room. Most of the other kids were in my position as well, slouched over trying to stay awake. A select few were aptly listening however, something I just couldn't understand. As I continued to look around the room, I caught the eyes of the person of was looking at me. She smiled as our eyes met and waved at me. I raised one of my eyebrows in question as the bell signalling the end of the day rang.

As I had to stay after class I took my time getting out of the chair. The girl that I caught staring at me walked over to me and cleared her throat to get my attention.

"So there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I know that we don't really know each other but it's gonna be awesome, you should really come get to know everybody. It's just in town, everybody's going." Her voice was, in a word girly as she stood at the edge of my desk with a hip stuck out. She had dirty blonde hair that accented her straight face nicely and her green eyes went well with her pale skin. Her low cut shirt and tight jeans hugged her figure nicely and I think I was staring for a bit too long because she smiled and wrote the address on a piece of paper for me.

Wait. What.

I just got invited to a party, by a hot girl.

I must have been smiling like an idiot because Mr. Eyebrows over there called me over instead of just writing what he wants me to do on the blackboard like usual. I stood up from my desk, fixing my dark blue sweater and pulling my jeans up, and walked over to his desk. His desk was nothing special, just a dark brown old wooden thing that was covered in papers.

"Look son, I understand that you are something of an exception to the usual rules, but you could at least stay awake in my class." He said in a gentle tone, the exact opposite of when he woke me up. I twitched when he called me son and I clenched my teeth in anger.

"Son? You hardly know me; I'll be gone before you know it. I just need to pass this class and then I'll be out of your hair. So you can either give me a passing grade and be done with me, or keep me here. I'm not sure how the principle will react to the news that the schools star is being forced to stay for a mockery of a class, however." I couldn't hide my anger and simply left the classroom.

No doubt I had hurt the man with my words, but they were true. The school would not allow him to hold me back for something as unimportant as his class and he knows it. I grabbed the note that the girl - I think her name is Amber - gave me and looked at it, 493 Coal Street – 8pm. Coal Street eh? That's where a lot of the dorms are located.

I stopped by my locker and shoved my notebook into it then quickly closed it and left the school. It was only 2pm so I had a lot of time to kill. However I hardly knew anybody and had only bothered to learn the locations of the Gym, PokeCenter and PokeMart. I only knew that Coal Street was mostly dorms because I had looked at a few there when I came here.

The school I go to is situated in Rustboro and is Hoenns most known Pokemon trainer school. I was scouted at a young age as I could handle some of the more stubborn Pokemon at the lab in my hometown of Pallet town. Professor Oak himself gave me a recommendation here and guaranteed a Pokemon for me once I became eighteen and graduated from the school.

I've already fulfilled one of those conditions and in a few weeks I would fulfil the other as well. Thankfully I had already shown I could handle Pokemon and knew how to handle certain types and what not to do with each type. If Oak hadn't said that then it would be years learning how to handle each type and I don't know if I could deal with that.

I'm a bit of the reclusive type, I wasn't very good at making friends, which is why I spent a lot of time in professor Oaks lab playing with the Pokemon, eventually I started to learn more about them and would sometimes stay overnight there.

Not knowing what to do to kill the time until the alleged party I just went home. I lived above the Gym and I had a special key to get in if the Gym was closed, another perk from Oak. I had only talked with the leader a couple times, her name was Roxanne and she was definitely not what I had imagined her to be.

I thought that the rock leader would be rough looking, a bit on the pale side from being underground so much and pretty blunt. She was none of those things. Honestly she was pretty good looking, her long brown hair was tied into pig tails most of the time and she usually had a black skirt with black leggings and a loose fitting brown shirt. Her big brown eyes were friendly, and put everybody else at ease.

Her Gym is usually the first one people come to, but I've seen her battle with her stronger Pokemon one time. Usually she will use a Nosepass and a Geodude, but when somebody has at least one other badge, she will ramp it up a bit. See nobody has to do a set path for the Gyms, it's just what is recommended.

When I first came here she was getting ready for a battle against a trainer. She used a Tyrantum. I've only seen a lot of Pokemon in books, Oak pretty much only had each regions starter that he bred and shipped to the other regions, so I've seen all of the evolutions of all the starters and some others, most notably his Dragonite from when he was a trainer.

Her Tyrantum destroyed the other trainer, and I mean seriously hurt some of his Pokemon. I was in awe of the Rock/Dragons sheer power as it threw a Golem around like a play toy. Later I overheard that the trainer she beat have seven other badges, which meant that she was probably using a lot of other terrifyingly strong Rock types.

Roxanne wasn't at the Gym today so I just went up into my room and looked at myself in my mirror. My dark blue eyes peered back at me through my reflection as I ran my hand through my short brown hair; the front of it was naturally spiked up. My skin was tanned and went with my blue eyes well.

I would just wear the same thing to this party; I felt no reason to change. I probably won't even be there long.

I walked towards my bed, the room I had was pretty spartan, I only had my single person bed, a small black desk that was under my mirror and a small white chair to go with it. I fell onto my bed and shut my eyes, I was just going to sleep until it was time to go to the party.

When I woke up, my mouth felt dry and I just felt like shit altogether. Guess I probably shouldn't have taken a nap, but whatever. Smelling my armpits I judged myself to be fine and went down the stairs that led directly outside since the Gym itself was still closed.

It was pretty annoying having to go down the street to the PokeCenter whenever I wanted to use the bathroom unless the Gym was open, but hey it was free so I made it work. Once I got outside I noticed that it was already dark out, just how long did I sleep?

Once I got to the PokeCenter I checked the time, it was ten.

Fuck. I overslept. Whatever, better late than never. I nodded to the nurse behind the counter as she waved at me in greeting and walked across the brightly lit lobby to the restrooms. Quickly reliving my bladder I washed my hands and headed towards the party.

I knew once I was close as I could hear the loud electronic music playing. It looked like the whole street was active tonight, people were going in and out of houses but were mainly converging on one sole building. I judged that to be where the party was and made my way towards it.

I grew nervous as I walked closer and closer to the building. This would be my first party, and I didn't know anybody. Why did I even come here? Right, because a hot girl invited me, maybe I should just look for her.

Luckily for me she was on the porch of the house, drinking with some other girls. When she noticed me she ran over to me excitedly.

"Heeey, you came! Do you want a drink? Of course you want a drink; here we have some beer here." She said with glee as she grabbed my arm and led me towards where her friends were. I could smell the beer coming from them as they talked amongst themselves for a moment before turning towards me.

"Hey, you're that kid that has a free ride through school right? What was your name again?" One of the girls asked me as she sloshed her beer around the cup. She was pretty average, brown hair, white skin, brown eyes. She was wearing dark leggings and a white hoody.

"Nathan, and I still have to work hard through the general classes, just don't need to take the ones where you actually handle the Pokemon. In fact-" I was cut off by a hard shove to my shoulder, Amber, who was still holding on to my arm was knocked into her friends. I fell down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing getting all touchy touchy with my girl you little shit!? Who the fuck even invited you?" A deep voice yelled at me from the porch.

"Terry stop it! I invited him, and I am not **your **girl! We went out once so why don't you go back inside, I'm sure Becky is probably looking for you." I heard Amber yell at this so called Terry. I was oblivious to the drama surrounding these two, but I had just gotten myself caught in the middle of it.

I turned to I was laying on my stomach and slowly got up, but when I was on my hands on knees I received a kick to the ribs, sending me over again.

"You stay the fuck down or you'll get worse then a kick." Somebody said to me, it wasn't this Terry guy so it was probably one of his friends.

"Guys stop it, he didn't do anything wrong!" I heard a girl shout my way. I don't think it was Amber but I couldn't tell because I was huddled in a ball clutching my ribs. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up, only to be roughly pulled up by the collar of my shirt.

"I thought I told you to stay down, kid." I take it this was the guy that had kicked me, his breath smelled of alcohol and his eyes were red. He threw me back on the ground and tore my shirt off.

The yelling stopped. I couldn't hear Amber yelling, or Terry. It had all gone quiet. I panicked, they all saw them, and they're all staring. The discoloured burn marks that scared my flesh ran from my upper arms across my chest, and circled around my lower back and up to my shoulder blades.

I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain I felt as I did so. I looked over at Amber and her hand was covering her mouth, she was disgusted. They all were. It was a mistake coming here, thinking that I could run away from these fucking scars. All I got back in Pallet was pity, I didn't fucking want pity.

I grabbed my torn sweater and ran. I think I heard somebody call out to me, but I didn't care I just needed to get home. I ran past the PokeCenter and to the Gym. I opened the door, ran to my room and jumped on my bed.

How could I go back to the school now? I would only receive looks of pity or disgust. Maybe I could hold out for a few weeks until I graduate, I had too and then I could finally travel the world with nothing but my Pokemon and leave all of this behind.

I buried my face into my pillow and screamed.


	2. Prologue 2

**_I don't own Pokemon or it's contents, only my OC, the rest is all Nintendo. This is the end of the Prologue, the next chapter will start on the journey. This will be multi-regional and will likely not deal too much with Legendaries. I probably won't touch on gen 5 too much, I will have some of the Pokemon from gen 5 but will otherwise not mention it at all. _**

**_Fairy type isn't a thing and if you see a fairy type move being used in my story it is either normal or psychic. No fairy type means no straight fairy Pokemon (Fairy type Eevee etc etc). Mega forms are non-existent and trade evos are just by levels. _**

**_Pokemon can learn more then four moves, they will know them their whole life. They can die as well, something you will probably see a good deal of later on. To die extreme battle conditions have to be met, something I will touch later on in the story. _**

**_As my description is a little misleading, there will not be any Poke/human but there will be Human/human. _**

**_Read review and enjoy!_**

_I felt my skin blistering against the heat of the flames; my empty screams were heard by nobody. I wanted to throw up from the smell of burnt flesh, but I couldn't. I was going to die here, there was no changing that. I opened my eyes just in time to see the flames lick my flesh._

I jolted awake. I was covered in sweat and tears stained my face. Another nightmare about that day. I forced myself up so I was sitting on the edge on my bed and ran my hands through my hair, my ribs were black and blue from the kicks I received last night, hopefully they weren't broken.

I got out of bed and took my jeans off; my sweater was still ripped from last night. I heard commotion downstairs; it must be at least ten in the morning then if the Gym is open. I wiped my face on the ripped pieces of my sweater as I walked towards my desk. I opened the drawers and grabbed a long sleeved t-shirt and some sweatpants. Putting them on I walked out my room.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs that led outside, I didn't want to talk to anybody right now I just wanted to get to school and use the change room showers. It was Saturday, so there were no classes but the school remained open for anybody that needed help with their studies.

Rustboro was pretty active around this time of day, families were out doing one thing or another, trainers walked around with their Pokemon and the PokeMart was always busy around this time.

I came upon the school, the marble stones that it was built out of shone in the sunlight. I squinted my eyes and walked into the lobby. There were a few people lounging around, but I was able to get to the change room unmolested. I undressed and stepped into a stall with a shower. Thankfully nobody else was here right now so I quickly turned the shower on and let the water cascade down my body for a bit.

I grabbed a bottle of the provided shampoo and massaged it into my hair. After rinsing all of it out I turned the shower off and got out of the stall. Thankfully the school had fresh towels set out so I grabbed on and dried myself off. Putting my clothes back on I left the change room and with nothing else to do I started on my way back to the Gym.

I decided to go see if Roxanne was battling anybody noteworthy. When I walked into the Gym I saw Roxanne standing at the far end of the battle field with a smirk on her face. I didn't know why she was smirking, her opponent was a small chubby guy but he looked pretty strong, and he had a Sceptile out.

I understood why she was smiling when she sent out her Pokemon. Out of the red light a Magcargo appeared, the snail like Pokemon had lines of lava dripping down from its face, almost like snot.

"Sceptile use Double Team and then follow up with a Rock Smash!" The chubby trainer yelled, the Sceptile made clones of itself all around the rocky battleground, and then appeared behind Magcargo with its arms glowing.

"Overheat Magcargo!" Roxanne ordered, her Magcargo started glowing as the Sceptile reached it. A small explosion enveloped them both, leaving a cloud of smoke that I couldn't see through. When it dissipated Magcargo was lazily looking at the Sceptile, who was immobile on the ground.

"Sceptile get up!" The chubby trainer yelled, getting no response from his Pokemon. Shaking his head he pulled out a Pokeball and returned the Sceptile. Scratching his head he pulled out another ball and released the Pokemon inside.

"Go Hitmonlee!" Out came a Pokemon that was all legs, it had tiny little arms and its torso was half the size of its legs, which looked like long bandages ending in clawed feet. Unless Roxanne has an Aerodactyl, I think the Hitmonlee will be able to sweep her.

I looked at the board above the stadium which showed both trainer's faces and 3 Pokeballs, one on each side was grayed out so that meant Roxanne has lost one and the chubby trainer has also lost one.

"Magcargo use Iron Defense quick!" Roxanne yelled as her Magcargo flashed bright silver for a moment. She was trying to increase its defensive power, but I don't think it will do much.

"Finish it quick with Double Kick!" The chubby trainer yelled to his Hitmonlee, who in turn charged at the Magcargo with blinding speed. Before Roxanne could react, the Hitmonlee struck both sides of Magcargo shell with its feet, sending it flying a few feet.

Magcargo was motionless, it's already cracked shell was dented where it got kicked and its eyes were shut. Roxanne recalled the fainted Pokemon with a frown.

"Good job Hitmonlee! Get ready for the last one with a Focus Energy!" The chubby trainer happily exclaimed. Hitmonlee got visibly pumped up as it started jumping around, doing small kicks in the air.

"Come on out Solrock!" Roxanne yelled as her last Pokemon was shown. Solrock was a bright red circle with small pillars of rock jutting out around itself; I'm guessing that's how it levitated. Its eyes were squinted as it floated back and forth.

"Hitmonlee use High-Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee's feet started glowing a bright blue as it launched itself at the Solrock.

"Solrock use Telekinesis and throw Hitmonlee away!" Solrock's eyes glue bright purple as a purple light outlined Hitmonlee's body. Solrock turned Hitmonlee around and launched it into a rock.

"Now finish it with Psychic!" Once again Solrock's eyes turned bright purple as Hitmonlee struggled to get up after colliding with the rock. Hitmonlee suddenly fell to the ground as it held its head with its small hands, eventually falling to the ground completely.

Wordlessly the chubby trainer recalled his fallen Pokemon and sent out his last hope of winning. Out from the ball came a Skuntank, a huge purple and white beast whose tail was laid flat against its body, the tip just covered its head.

This will be interesting, Solrock is Rock/Psychic but Skuntank is Poison/Dark so each counters each other typing well.

"Skuntank use Earthquake!" Ordered the chubby trainer, his Skuntank slammed the ground with its hind legs, shattering the ground around itself. Solrock didn't even have to try and dodge the attack since it naturally floats.

"Solrock use Ancient Power and light the rocks with Flamethrower!" Solrock picked up nearby rocks while simultaneously summoning a line of flame from within its body, lighting the rocks ablaze and flinging them at Skuntank.

Skuntank took the attack and although its fur was singed in some places, it just shrugged it off. It did however look pissed off as it started to snarl.

"Skuntank use Revenge!" The chubby trainer spouted, his Skuntank began to charge at the Solrock as its body began to faintly glow.

"All or nothing now Solrock, use Explosion!" Roxanne screamed as Solrock began to glow orange. It detonated itself as Skuntank came into contact, driving down as it exploded. The whole building shook with the force of the explosion and I was worried it would come down.

There was a big cloud of smoke where Solrock had exploded but a large crater was in plain sight. Both trainers looked on in silence to see the result. When the smoke cleared, Skuntank was on top of Solrock with a lot of its hair missing. Both Pokemon were still.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! As both trainers are out of the limit of three usable Pokemon this battle goes to Gym leader Roxanne!" The referee standing a safe distance away shouted into a megaphone.

Roxanne played that well, she knew that she could have Solrock take itself out to finish off the chubby trainer because if a draw ensues, the gym leader is automatically seen as the winner.

As both trainers returned their fainted Pokemon the chubby trainer was clearly disheartened, whereas Roxanne had a smile on her face.

"Maybe next time Clay. Go heal your Pokemon; I'll await your next challenge with glee." Roxanne said as she crossed the distance between the two of them, stopping with her hand outstretched.

"Yeah, well fought Roxanne. Guess I need to train a bit more." Clay said as he shook her hand and turned to leave. He left the building without seeing me; I wonder why he didn't use any water types. Roxanne noticed me and after talking with the referee quickly, walked towards me.

"Hey Nathan, Did you catch the whole battle? I'm really surprised he tried to counter Solrock with a Skuntank, even if I can't use Psychic moves it's not like a Skuntank can really hurt a Solrock too much, ha-ha." She said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. She was dressed in black leggings and a blue low-cut shirt. Her long brown hair was freely hanging down her back.

"I came in when you had just sent out Magcargo, so I missed your first Pokemon. You battled well, how many badges did he have?" I asked.

"You didn't miss much, his Sceptile made short work of my Terracosta. He had seven of Hoenns badges and two of Kantos. So what are you doing today?"

So he had nine badges total, which meant she could use up to level seventy Pokemon roughly. It was an odd limitation system but it seemed to work. If a trainer had zero badges then a leader can only use level tens and under. This increases until the limit is level eighty, a Gym leader can never use anything above level eighty, only the Elite Four and Champion can.

You can get a rough estimate on your level by scanning your Pokemon with your Pokedex. The trainers themselves are not limited by this restriction, but a Pokemon will only listen to a trainer if it respects it. If a Pokemon is too strong for a trainer, even if they successfully capture it, it will not listen.

Badges apply everywhere, so Roxanne could use level eighties on people like Clay if she wanted too.

"I think I'm going to get started on some homework. Do you only have one scheduled battle today?" I replied to her.

"Yeah, I got a call from Jasmine from Olivine Gym in Johto. She said that she was in town and wanted to meet up. So at least I won't be bored today." She said. Jasmine was a steel type Gym leader in Johto, her signature Pokemon was a Steelix.

"Well you have fun with your homework, ahah." Roxanne joked as she turned and walked away. I found myself staring at her backside as she walked….it wasn't unappealing to say the least. She had been the Gym leader here for some time and I pictured her being in her late twenties at the least.

I turned and walked back up into my room, the small space almost seemed like a prison. In truth, I didn't have any homework but I didn't want to tell Roxanne I had nothing to do on a Saturday. Maybe she knew anyway though judging from her last comment. Whatever it's not like it matters, once I graduate and complete her Gym I probably won't ever see her again.

Closing my door and with nothing else to do, I laid down on my bed and slept.

The weeks until I graduated came fast, Amber had apologized but the damage was done. Anytime I caught the eyes of my classmates I just saw pity, so I spent my time in class mostly with my head down. Mr. Eyebrows never bothered me so either he took my little spurt to heart or just stopped trying to care.

I received passing grades and since the other students still had the classes that actually dealt with Pokemon hands on only the principal was present to give me my Pokedex, trainer's license and a ten Pokeballs along with a sleeveless black jacket that had built in magnets to hold my Pokeballs.

My Pokedex was a red rectangular pocket sized device and only had one screen. The principal showed me that I had to push a small button on the side for it to come on and then from the home screen it had different functions, from being able to scan a Pokemon and giving a quick summary of its abilities to checking how much money I had. It was pretty cool.

My license is what allowed me to carry Pokemon, up to six active and twelve dormant. Dormant meant that if I had a full party and I still wanted to capture something then upon capturing the ball would lock and is unusable until somebody at a PokeCenter can unlock it.

I also had to show it whenever I want to take part in any tournaments or Gym battles.

Thanking the principal and putting on the jacket I left to say my goodbyes to Roxanne, who wished me luck on my journey. I only grabbed my black long sleeve shirt and my dark blue jeans and left. Everything else was irrelevant and I didn't need them.

Oak had called me and told me to meet him in Littleroot town. Luckily there was a recently mad bus route in the forest so I could safely leave Rustboro. I asked the driver how far he went and he said to Oldale town and that it would take at least four hours. Thanking him I took a seat at the back of the bus and watched the scenery go by.

Watching trees go by can only keep me for awake for so long and I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N here, I changed the typing of Charizard to Fire/Dragon and Gyarados to Water/Dragon, because I find it retarded that they are typed as Flying instead. I also put Ethan from the Gen 2 games as the Johto Champion because I don't want any overlap with the Elite Fours, following this Koga isn't a Kanto leader, and Clair replaced Bruno in the Johto Four.**

**I will replace Clair as the 8th leader with somebody, I'm not 100% sure just yet but Johto will be the second last region so it's pretty far away. Koga already has his daughter or w.e as the leader so thats fine. I'm open to suggestions on Clair's replacement and I'm also open to suggestions as to what to do with Viridian Gym since I'm not going to have Gio in this story and Gary is the Kanto Champ.**

**Sorry for the wait, college started back up again so chapters might be added at random dates as I work on this whenever I can't sleep basically, lol.**

**R/R and enjoy!**

_Somebody was carrying me and I could hear yelling. Was I dead? It sure felt like it, every part of my body hurt, but my arms and back were the worst. I was placed gently onto a bed of some sort. My eyes kept going in and out of focus so everything was just a blur but I could make out flashing lights, blue and red I think. The man that put me onto the bed shut two doors in front of me as I lost consciousness._

I had dreamt of it again. Why now, after so many weeks of peaceful sleep I wondered. When I had woken up the bus was close to Oldale town and oddly enough the Gym was closed for construction. From there it was about an hour or so walk to Littleroot.

The walk was calming, I saw a few Zigzagoons chasing each other but not much else. Zigzagoons always did confuse me. They were small rodent like Pokemon whose fur alternated between brown and white strips along their body. The thing that confused me about them though was their way of running; they had to run in diagonal lines.

I did see a few trainers out with their new Pokemon battling either each other or trying to capture a Zigzagoon for whatever reason. What use could they possible have that would merit wasting a Pokeball on them. If they were going to catch something in this area then they should look for Poochenya, something that could actually help against Roxanne.

I wondered why most starting trainers went to Roxanne first instead of the Gym in Oldale. Maybe it was so they could train and catch Pokemon in the forest? I guess all you would have for the Gym in Oldale would be your starter and either a Zigzagoon and/or a Poochenya.

A few trainers along the way asked me for a battle, but seeing as how I didn't have my starter yet I had to refuse. I picked up my pace to get to Littleroot faster, seeing all these new trainers with their new Pokemon had me a little worried about what my own would be. Sure Oak had guaranteed me one, but if they were out of the usual starters for this area then I would either have to wait or make due with something else.

The usual starters didn't really interest me too much for Hoenn; Mudkip, Torchic and Treeko. However, all of their final evolutions were quite powerful; Sceptile was definitely at the bottom of that totem pole however. Sure it could beat a Swampert but Swamperts typing gave it a huge advantage over other types aside from Grass. Water/Ground is a huge issue if you don't have a Grass type on you.

Blaziken is amazingly powerful, when I watched some tournaments as a child I saw a Blaziken destroy a Blastoise. Blastoise, being a giant turtle should in theory counter everything Blaziken can throw at it. With its Water typing and naturally high defensive power, a Fire/Fighting shouldn't be an issue. It was for that Blastoise though, Blaziken dodged and weaved through Blastoise's defense and took it down swiftly.

If I were to choose one of them, I would easily pick Torchic. The wait for a Blaziken would easily be worth my time and having one of the few Fire types that are close combat fighters would give me more leeway in making my team.

Generally you want a good mix of types and special attackers/attackers and defense/special defense. Then once you have that all sorted out, you need to think about if one should focus more on speed, or more on pure power. A lot of people simply try to end battles as quick as possible, and for most Gyms that will work, but in the big leagues you hardly ever see a quick match.

When the Elite Four gets challenged, a trainer is allowed to heal their Pokemon with items that they bought beforehand in-between battles because the challengers usually lose a few Pokemon per member. The Kanto Elite Four hardly ever has to show its Champion as hardly anybody gets past Lance. His masterful work with his Dragon types destroys any competitors, and unless you have multiple Ice and Dragon types yourself, you probably won't even get to his Dragonite.

I always liked watching Lance battle, he usually used a Dragonite, Charizard, Gyarados, Tyrantum, Flygon and a Hydregion. Usually he opens with Gyarados because a Dragon/Water type is so hard to effective take out. Most people lose half of their team right there and then fall to his Hydregion.

An Elite Four member and Gym leaders have to fall under a specific typing, but are allowed to use any Pokemon of said type. The Champion however is free to use any Pokemon they have, even Legendaries, should they possess any. The five Champions are in order of region; Gary, Ethan, Steven, Cynthia and Diantha.

Every Elite Four is different; Kanto has Lorelei an Ice type user, Bruno a Fighter type user, Agatha a Ghost user and of course, Lance a Dragon user. Johto consists of Will a Psychic type trainer, Koga a Poison type trainer, Karen a Dark type user and Lance's younger cousin, Clair a Dragon type user. Hoenn has Sidney a Dark type user, Phoebe a Ghost type trainer, Glacia an Ice type user and Drake a Dragon type trainer. Sinnoh has Aaron a Bug type trainer, Bertha a Ground type trainer, Flint a Fire type trainer and Lucian a Psychic type trainer. Kalos has Malva a Fire type trainer, Siebold a Water type trainer, Wikstrom a Steel type trainer and Drasna a Dragon type trainer.

The Sinnoh Elite Four is widely considered to have the weakest line up, but have one of the strongest Champions. Interestingly enough, they are the only ones without a Dragon type Gym leader or Elite Four member.

Since I was born in Kanto, if I were to beat Gary then I could take his place as reigning Champion, but if I were to beat any of the other four Champions I could not take their place as Champion as I am not a local. I can however start my journey in whichever region I want, I am already in Hoenn so I might as well start here and end with Kanto, if I even have the talent to beat the other regions.

As I came upon Littleroot I noticed that the trees condensed into an opening that led into the town, it was just like Pallet town. Even the buildings were laid out the same way, a few houses here and there, the Pokemon lab and a small motel. It didn't even have a grocery store or a PokeCenter; it would suck to live here. I walked towards the biggest of the buildings which I presumed was the lab.

It was as coloured yellow white hints of brown or green in spots, it was as dull as the town itself. It was covered in small round windows, like a submarine and only had one set of double doors in the middle of it.

I walked inside to be greeted by about a dozen scientists and triple that in machines. The room was pretty big, I could see Oak at the end and there were doors on the right and left sides that presumably led into the Pokemon habitats if this was anything like Pallets lab.

Oak, who was talking to a big bushy haired man didn't see me yet so I took my time walking down to him. The scientists looked my way, but seemed to be too busy to care about another wannabe trainer and kept on with their work.

As I got closer to Oak and the bushy haired man I noticed that there was a girl with them. She had her back towards them and was looking at a computer. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and reached her waistline; she had a red and blue jacket that had a hood hanging off to one side and was wearing black sweatpants. Her clothing did little to show off her figure, something that I was really not used to after living in Rustboro for a while.

Oak finally noticed me and waved me over as his friend looked my way. His brown bushy hair was met with just as bushy eyebrows and big round brown eyes that fit the smile he gave me well.

"Ah, Nathan I presume? Oak here won't stop talking about you, I think we have another Red in the making with you!" He said with a hearty laugh, he was one of those people that was the life of the party so to speak, it was odd that he chose a field such as this that contrasted with his personality so much.

Red was a very strong trainer that made his debut along with Gary and beat him for the Champion seat. However he did not want it and left, he hasn't been seen since.

"Only good things I hope? I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name, professor." I replied as I stretched out my hand for him to shake. The girl that was on the computer turned as I spoke, her green eyes meeting mine. She had a cute face; her jacket was zipped up to her neck and was very loosely fit.

"Just call me Birch lad. It's a pleasure to meet you. Oak here has told me of your situation and you have my condolences." He said as he shook my hand, his smile had softened as he looked at me.

"None needed, the past is the past and I'd like to simply move forward, if you wouldn't mind." I said as I put my hands in my pockets and looked at Oak.

"It was key that he know about your situation otherwise you would have had to wait longer to get your starter, don't give me that look. Now come here." Oak said as he returned my look then hugged me. I didn't return the hug.

"Ah where are my manners, this here is my daughter, May. May this is the person I spoke about, Nathan." Birch introduced his daughter who smiled and waved at me. I nodded at her and returned the wave.

"Now, let's get to it, I'm sure that you're eager to pick a starter. This way please." Birch said as he turned and walked towards one of the doors on the right. Oak walked beside him as they chatted amongst themselves quietly.

May walked beside me but didn't speak. It seems she was pretty shy and I wondered just how much Birch had told her about me. We walked through a door into a small hallway with a sign that said, "Low Aggression Pokemon."

"So are you a trainer or do you just help your dad around the lab?" I asked May as we walked down the hall.

"I am a trainer, but I mostly just help my dad here for now. I have a few Pokemon of my own but I'm not ready to take the full challenge just yet. I did all of my courses here and got my full license when I turned 18, similar to you." She spoke without looking at me, she was looking slightly downward and had her hands held behind her back.

"Ah, I see." I said simply. I guessed that she knew because of how odd she was acting. I didn't have to be in awkward silence much longer as the two Professors opened the door.

It was amazing, to say the least. Grass that was rich in colouration was spread all over the floor, small trees littered the area and it even had small pools in spots around the room. It even had a artificial sun which was just a really bright heat light.

Small Pokemon ran around the area, I didn't see any of the parents however so maybe they put them in a separate room for when trainers came and took them away, just to be on the safe side. I saw Torchics, Mudkips and Treeckos of roughly the same size all running around. I even saw some Zigzagoon and Wurmples, which was odd but I guess if they ran out of the three normal starters they could hand those out.

"Here you are Nathan, you get the pick of the litter today. Don't worry about coming face to face with an angry momma Swampert or anything, hahaah!"Birch said as he laughed and nudged me.

"Alright, thanks Birch, Oak." I said as I walked towards a Torchic that was hopping around. It was a small little thing and was bright orange. It looked at me with its big beady eyes and chirped happily. I crouched down and pet it under its chin; it opened its beak and closed its eyes with a small chirp of contempt.

"You like that do ya little guy?" I asked it and it replied with another small chirp. I thought about whether or not to take this Torchic. I knew for sure that I didn't want a Mudkip or Treeko but there might be a Pokemon here that I would like better.

As if to read my mind I noticed a small brown blur in the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to see an Eevee shyly walking towards me, its ears flat on its head and tail between its legs. I kept scratching the Torchic so it didn't get jealous and scare the Eevee away and slowly reached my other hand out to it.

It looked at me with its small black eyes and slowly came closer to me hand, sniffing the air as it walked. Once it came close enough, it lowered its head and pushed into my hand. Its brown fur was unbelievably soft in my hand, it contrasted to the rough feathers of Torchic. I ran my hand down the Eevees small body then brought my hand back to its head and scratched behind its ears.

Its tail and ears both shot up when I started scratching and it started almost panting. Eevees themselves were pretty weak in battles, but they had the ability to evolve into seven different evolutions depending on its environment. Vaporean with a water stone, Joltean with a thunder stone, Flareon with a fire stone, Espeon with a dawn stone, Umbreon with a dusk stone, Glaceon with a glacial ice and Leafeon with a leaf stone.

I wouldn't be able to win against Roxanne with an Eevee easily; I would most certainly have to capture a Poochenya or a Grass type in the forest. As the Eevee rolled over onto its back for me to rub its belly, I knew that I wanted it. I took my hand off the Torchic and picked up the Eevee. The Torchic chirped at me in confusion and the Eevee whined as I picked it up. I walked back to where the other three were standing.

"I pick this one. Is it a male or a female?" I asked Birch as I cradled the Eevee in my arms, scratching its ear.

"I believe that is a female, Eevee is quite the odd choice, are you sure you want that one?" May chimed in, "It sure is cute though, isn't it dad? I didn't even know we had Eevees here." She said as she ruffled Eevees fur.

"Yeah, it sure is cute. We usually don't let trainers pick Eevees because they are hard to start off with; they really aren't built for fighting. If you are sure you want that one then come with me." Birch said as he looked at Oak and them at me.

"Yeah, I want this one." I said.

Birch nodded and turned around and left the door we came in. May followed him, skipping beside him. I followed them, with Oak on my tail. We came back into the main lobby of the lab and Birch showed me how to register Pokeballs onto my Pokedex, all I had to do was set the bottom of it on the scanner and it would register it as mine.

He then gave me a Pokeball to register as my own and then capture Eevee with. I put her down and tossed the ball her way. She went down without putting up a fight and the ball dinged to show I had caught her.

"Here let me see your Pokedex for a second, Nathan." May asked with her hand outstretched. I obliged and gave her my dex. She pressed a couple of buttons and then gave it back to me.

"I just registered my Pokedex with yours, so we can talk, you know how to get to your contacts right?" I nodded.

Birch and Oak gave me their dex numbers and wished me luck, all three of them saying I could message or call whenever. I guess that it was like a mobile house phone that kept numbers saved and you could converse through small messages instead of calling them.

I shook Birch's and Oak's hand and said my thanks to them. Oak asked me if I was going to stay in Hoenn or not, I told him that I would start here and end up wherever. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but took it anyway. I turned and left the lab, leaving them behind. My adventure finally started, I was on my own for real now. I was both scared and happy as I held Eevees ball. I found myself thinking of my family and if they would be proud of me, it was a foolish thought but I found some small comfort in it.

I breathed deeply and left Littleroot behind. My journey started now.


End file.
